Une si petite chose
by kalid1983
Summary: Une incursion dans la vie des Winchester quelques mois après l'incendie. Wee!chester


UNE SI PETITE CHOSE…

Cela faisait déjà trois mois. Trois longs et douloureux mois que Dean avait perdu sa mère et lui son épouse. Sa chère et tendre Mary. Cela faisait trois longs et douloureux mois que cet incendie – et pas seulement lui – lui avait ravi ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, ne lui laissant comme unique réconfort que la présence de ses deux fils à ses côtés.

L'un gazouillait et souriait à tout va. Insouciant. Innocent. Ignorant tout du drame de leur vie. C'était beau à voir et en même temps, ça faisait si mal ! Il respirait la joie de vivre. En ces temps de douleur, bien sûr que c'était dur. Mais ce qui l'était plus encore, c'était que ce rire se faisait l'écho d'un autre. C'était que derrière chaque sourire, derrière chaque éclat joyeux, c'était sa Mary qu'il voyait. Et cela avait beau faire un mal de chien à chaque fois, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le manquer. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour son aîné. Cet aîné qui était resté silencieux depuis ce funeste jour et qui n'avait plus jamais souri.

Il ne pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer. L'épisode était traumatisant. Dieu, il l'était déjà pour lui, alors que dire d'un enfant de quatre ans ?! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pleuré. Bien sûr il n'avait pas réagi à la situation comme un enfant de son âge. Il s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme et n'avait pas décroché un mot. Alors oui, voir cet enfant jadis plein de vie disparaître lui brisait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissant. S'il avait cédé aux pleurs, nul doute qu'ils auraient affecté son frère, nul doute qu'ils auraient affecté cette famille et il ignorait s'il aurait eu le courage de la maintenir à flot. Oui, il était fier de son garçon. Cela pouvait paraître malsain mais il n'en avait cure. Il était sa raison d'être. Il était le pilier central de cette famille cruellement touchée par la perte d'un être cher. Il était un de ces héros discrets que l'on ne remarque pas mais dont les actes valent mieux qu'un long discours. Cela pouvait sembler étrange d'un père à son fils, mais Dean était son héros. Sans lui il aurait tout perdu. Sammy. Sa famille. Sa raison de vivre. Et même si Dean s'était tu, il savait que son esprit était toujours parmi eux. Quand il le regardait alors que lui lui parlait. Quand il s'occupait de Sammy. Quand il portait son attention sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un.

« Dean, tu veux bien t'occuper de Sammy pendant que je prépare à manger ? »

La question était devenue une routine, mais pour Dean elle ne se posait pas. Son petit frère… ce petit frère que sa mère lui avait mis dans les bras dès son retour de la maternité… ce petit frère dont son père lui avait laissé la garde… son petit frère… son Sammy avait besoin de lui. A chaque instant. Comme une petite chose fragile. C'était naturel… logique…automatique. Il ne le voyait pas comme une obligation, bien au contraire. Juste donner de son temps, de sa personne, sans condition et sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Jamais rien attendre en retour… C'était le prix à payer il en avait conscience. Il avait juste oublié ce que la vie réserve à ceux qui se déclinent en sacrifices.

« Deeee… »

Le principal intéressé se figea instantanément et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand son regard croisa celui de son père, tout aussi étonné. Cet étonnement se mua en attendrissement puis en sourire. Il le méritait. Oui, Dean le méritait. A juste titre, bien plus que lui. Dean était beaucoup plus présent auprès de son frère que lui auprès de ses fils. Alors, même si ça faisait mal de ne pas entendre son nom sortir en premier de la bouche de son fils, il ne pouvait que se réjouir. C'était bien la preuve qu'ils étaient une famille.

« DEEE… »

Les sourcils froncés, le jeune Sammy tentait toujours de prononcer ce nom qu'il avait si souvent entendu. Il vit deux grands s'approcher de lui. Il leva les yeux vers eux, les fixa l'un après l'autre, le regard plein d'interrogation.

« Deeeee… ? »

« Oui Sammy, Dean est là. »

« …ne ? »

Il cligna des paupières.

« Presque. Dean… Ecoute ma voix. Diiiiiinnnneeeee… »

Pensif, il tendit ses petits bras vers son frère, tout sourire.

« Dean ! »

« Bravo Sammy ! »

Voyant son père frapper des mains, il l'imita avec enthousiasme.

« Oui t'es un grand mon garçon. Un vrai Winchester ! » (sourire en coin)

Le compliment dut lui aller droit au cœur, puisqu'il se mit à rire joyeusement, toujours en tendant ses petits bras vers son frère.

« Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! DEAN ! »

« Hé bien mon garçon, je crois que ton fan club te réclame. Tu ne voudrais pas tout de même le faire patienter ?! »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vit son aîné sourire. Il suffisait parfois de si peu…

« Deeee… ? » (regard interrogateur et au bord des larmes)

S'approchant à pas feutrés de la chaise bébé, Dean tendit les bras lui aussi pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit frère.

« Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! »

Le principal intéressé le mit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. Dans le silence. Les mots restaient encore prisonniers dans sa tête. Mais quand il vit son Sammy lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, il y eut comme un déclic. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa s'échapper un murmure. La voix était fatiguée, peut-être un peu rouillée, mais elle était là.

« N'aie pas peur Sammy, je suis là. Il ne peut rien t'arriver… »

« Dean… » (en fermant les yeux, les bras enroulés autour du cou de son frère)

Il avait assisté à toute la scène, le cœur au bord des yeux. Il n'était pas homme de foi, mais il lui semblait avoir assisté à deux miracles. Sammy avait prononcé ses premiers mots et ils avaient été pour son frère. Et en donnant sa voix pour son frère, ce dernier avait recouvré la sienne. Avec ces voix, c'était toute la famille Winchester qui était en train de revivre. Il suffit d'une si petite chose parfois.


End file.
